Presently, audience participation at events such as musical concerts, plays, literary readings and the like, is limited to expressions of approval, such as cheering, shouting out requests for specific songs, clapping, or lighting cigarette lighters. However, the proliferation of cellular telephones, camera phones, and more advanced telecommunication devices such as I-Phones®, has created the possibility for more active collaboration between performers and their audiences, and for the creation of unique works of music, theater, painting, literature, educational events, sporting events, contests, political, religious events and the like resulting from such collaboration.
A need exists for methods of producing compositions, such as songs, paintings, educational events, sporting events, contests, games, and the like, which afford audience members the opportunity to make contributions to the compositions.
A need also exists for methods of producing such unique compositions which further allows for the production of customized recordings uniquely associated with the live performances upon which they are based.